


【赤兔】白昼

by TUFTA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUFTA/pseuds/TUFTA
Summary: 如何把阳光握在手中？
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 7





	【赤兔】白昼

“……位置是二传手，请各位多多关照。”  
在认真思考今天什么时候能开始训练的木兔一下回过神来，他兴奋地戳戳前面的木叶：“是新来的二传！”  
“嗯嗯，新来的二传。”木叶心不在焉地回答。  
“二传！！！”  
“对对，二传二传。”  
“他会给我托球吗？”  
“会会……等等！你想做什么！以你的训练量绝对会把人吓走的！”  
“就一小会儿！他叫什么名字来着？”  
“刚刚说完啊……赤苇京治。你好歹记一下别人的名字吧……”  
“记住了！赤卫！”  
“赤苇……算了。”发现木兔只顾盯着后辈看，完全没在听自己说话，木叶决定放弃纠正的他发音。他稍微为这位二传担心了一下，毕竟木兔练起扣球来没完没了，自己当年也信了他“就一小会儿”的鬼话……  
“不过吃不消的话会直接找理由跑掉吧。”他这样想着。所以当木兔向训练后主动留下来打扫体育馆的赤苇搭话时，他没有出言提醒他的后辈。

木兔感觉自己从来没打过这么称心如意的托球。他甚至都还没出声呼喊，球就已经飞到他想要的地方。明明这是他和赤卫第一次合作，却默契得像已经磨合多年的队友。这难道就是传说中的灵魂伴侣……之友……对了！灵魂球友！  
太过兴奋的木兔一直练到体育馆要闭馆才停下来，旁边的赤苇用手撑着膝盖，大口喘气，看起来已经精疲力尽。  
“赤卫！你的托球实在是太棒了！”  
“啊，谢谢。”赤苇抬起头来，面无表情地说。  
"反应也太平淡了！"  
"比起这个，木兔前辈，请问我的托球还有什么需要改进的地方吗？"  
"没有！超完美！我们简直是灵魂球友啊！"  
"灵……是这样吗？那真是太好了。"赤苇回答道，好像很轻地笑了一下。什么嘛，木兔得意地想，果然被我这样的超级王牌夸奖还是很开心的！真是不坦率啊！  
"以后都和我一起练习吧？"  
"当然了，"这次赤苇露出了显眼的笑容，"请多多关照，木兔前辈。"

赤苇，超厉害啊。  
木兔一边吃一边想。  
不知道为什么，赤苇几乎每天都能买到小卖部最抢手的炒面面包。在发现这点之后，木兔每天中午都跑去和赤苇一起吃午饭，顺便蹭他的面包吃。  
“不过，”木兔意犹未尽地舔舔手指，“赤苇你明明有从家里带饭团，为什么还要买炒面面包啊。”  
正在努力咀嚼的赤苇顿了一下，他咽下嘴里的饭团，说：“因为只有饭团不够吃。”  
“那为什么——”  
“不过今天我不是很饿，所以如果木兔前辈想要的话，就把我的那一半也吃了吧。”  
“真的吗？可以吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“感谢赤苇大人！”  
“只是个面包而已，木兔前辈太夸张了。”赤苇吃完了饭团，坐在一边看他狼吞虎咽。  
“什么叫只是个面包，明明是超好吃的面包！”  
“那不还是面包吗……等一下，木兔前辈，你的脸上都是酱。”赤苇凑过来，帮他擦掉嘴边的食物残渣，又抽出一张纸把他的手擦干净。  
“呃、谢谢？”  
“时间差不多了，您该回去准备上课了。”  
“诶？哦，好，那赤苇下午见？”  
“下午见，木兔前辈。”赤苇嘴角上扬，轻声向他告别。  
木兔回到自己的教室，趴在桌子上神游。  
嗯……感觉刚刚有话没说，是想说什么来着……  
算了！说不定一会就想起来了！睡觉！

“赤苇——今天数学留了什么作业啊——”  
“木兔前辈，我和你不在一个年级。”  
“啊！忘记了！”  
“不，再怎么说忘记这个也……”  
练习结束后，赤苇锁好体育馆的门，和往常一样与他结伴回家。经过教学楼的时候，木兔突然想起老师今天留了作业。  
"好像明天还有小测……"  
大概是木兔垂头丧气的样子让他于心不忍，赤苇迟疑着开口："前几天我有听到其他前辈说，三年级已经学到第五章了？"  
"哦……嗯……我想起来了！是要单元测试来着！虽然我完全没听！"  
"木兔前辈多少也听一下课吧……数学再不及格的话，就要被禁止参赛了。没有木兔前辈的话，我们该怎么夺冠呢？"  
"嘿嘿……赤苇你这么说我很开心……"  
"其实我的重点在前半句。"  
"我知道啦！可是数学真的很难嘛！"  
"以木兔前辈的聪明才智，只要多花点时间在上面，及格是绝对没有问题的。"  
聪明才智！这个词很少出现啊！木兔惊讶地扭头看向旁边的赤苇，他一脸笃定，坦然地和他对视。  
"木兔前辈，以后一起和我去图书馆自习如何？虽然我不一定能帮的上忙，但是敦促您多学一会还是可以的。"  
"嗯……"  
"如果您担心练习时间的话，我会留下来陪您加练的。"  
"赤苇……你人也太好了……"木兔感动得无以复加，伸手揽住赤苇的脖子，给他半个拥抱。  
赤苇没有挣脱，只是低着头说："木兔前辈的成绩能提高的话，对我们所有人都好。能参加比赛才是比赛中最重要的一环吧。"  
"赤苇先生，很自然地说出了名句！"  
"您的名句标准也太低了。"  
"赤苇偶尔也试试不吐槽吧！"  
"我认为那是不可能的。"  
"唔——那——没有什么是不可能的！"  
"木兔前辈，很自然地说出了名句。"  
赤苇看向他，少见地笑得眉眼弯弯。  
"那明天我去您教室找您，一起去图书馆吧。"  
"啊、哦，好。"  
"明天见，木兔前辈。"  
"明天见……"  
木兔愣在原地，看着赤苇远去背影。  
心情很好吗，赤苇。

今天赤苇没来晨练。  
是不是睡过头了呢？木兔想，这可不行啊！等他来了要好好教育他才行！一年之计在于晨……哪里怪怪的……是什么来着？等赤苇来了问问他……  
不对啊！明明是要用来教育赤苇的话，怎么能问赤苇！  
"木兔…你…跑得…太快了！"木叶停下来，拄着膝盖大口喘气，“晨练…时间…快结束了，该准备上课了！别跑了！”  
“没在听吧？”路过的小见驻足观赏了一阵，提出假设。  
“没在听呢。”一旁的猿杙看着木兔仍在狂奔的身影，得出结论。

被其他人联合押回教室的木兔心不在焉地上完了第一节课，三步两步跑到二年六班的教室，扒着门框大喊赤苇。  
但赤苇的位置空空如也。  
难道赤苇因为没有晨练被排球之神抓走了吗？想要救回他就必须成为一指的王牌……  
“啊，木兔前辈，赤苇今天家里有事请假了。”赤苇的同学打断了木兔的胡思乱想。  
“什么？哦！谢谢你！那我一会……我明天再来找他。”

虽然抢到了炒面面包，但总感觉没有以前那么好吃了，是换配方了吗？  
午休时间，木兔一个人在天台吃午餐。尽管带了便当，他还是去买了一个炒面面包。  
想吃的是赤苇的炒面面包啊……

今天的数学作业好像很难，平时都可以问赤苇的，但是他没来，自己也不想一个人去自习……啊，痛。  
木兔今天第三次被球砸到头。就和前两次一样，他没有大喊大叫，甚至没有动作，只是呆呆地站在球场上。  
"木兔，状态不好的话就先下场休息吧？"监督看他一副神游天外的样子，建议道。  
“可是我想打球……”  
“……你刚刚在打球吗？”  
“接下来会打的！”木兔承诺。可接下来的托球，他还是没扣下去几个。  
练习草草结束了，木兔走出体育馆。此时天边还有一丝余晖，他看着绀青色的天空，突然发现自己已经很久没在这个时间离开校园了。  
以前都会和赤苇练习到很晚……  
自己一天中的大部分时间竟然都是和赤苇一起度过的，从什么时候开始变成这样的？最早明明只是在一起打球……  
木兔绞尽脑汁，也找不出那一个时间点。一切都是自然而然地发生的，好像赤苇从一开始就在他身边，理所当然地和他共享每一天。  
算了，反正只要赤苇在就行。幸好明天就可以见到赤苇了。

明天来了，赤苇还是没来。  
这样下去不行，木兔坐在球场边想，不能一直等下去，我也要采取行动。有什么办法可以每天见到赤苇，让赤苇一直和我在一起？  
每天都能见到的人……要说每天都能见到的人……那就是家人了吧！爸爸妈妈和姐姐他们，每天都可以见到！一直都在一起！  
"我知道了！"木兔猛地站起来，把一旁的雀田吓了一跳。  
"知道怎么扣球了？"她问。  
"我要让赤苇成为我的家人！"  
"哦……啊？"  
木兔因为这个天才的主意而沾沾自喜，没有注意到雀田迷惑的表情。  
明天，明天就要告诉赤苇，要让他成为我的家人！

第三天的清晨，赤苇终于出现在更衣室里。  
“早安，木兔前辈。”他和平时一样向他问好。  
“赤苇！”木兔冲到他面前，伸手抓住他的两只手腕。  
“……怎么了？木兔前辈？这么严肃。”  
“赤苇！做我的家人吧！”  
“哈……？”赤苇的表情空白了一下，“您为什么想要我做您的家人呢？”  
“因为、因为我想要赤苇一直在我身边，不会突然消失不见！想要每天都和赤苇在一起！”  
木兔停顿了一下，太多句话堵在胸口等待被说出：需要赤苇和我一起打球，需要赤苇和我一起吃饭，需要赤苇和我一起学习，需要赤苇——  
“可是木兔前辈，我们不可能成为家人的。”  
诶？  
“木兔前辈有自己的家人，我有我的家人，我总不可能突然就改姓木兔了吧。”  
好有道理……木兔的头低了下去。  
“但是，”赤苇把手腕从他手中抽出，转而握住他的双手，“木兔前辈的愿望，还能通过另一种方式实现哦。”  
“什么方式？”木兔抬起头，撞上赤苇含着笑意的眼睛。  
“成为我的恋人吧，木兔前辈。这样我们就可以一直在一起了。一起上下学，一起吃饭，一起学习，就算周末的时候也可以一起打排球哦。”  
这就是我想要的！木兔想，但总感觉有些奇怪……  
“恋人……是这样的吗？”  
“只要木兔前辈愿意用这个词来称呼，那就是这样的”  
他的恋人笑着回答。

fin.

「什么是白昼/囚禁阳光的最大的笼子」


End file.
